neofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
Max a baby explores the haunted woods. Antics insue. Plot A blond haired baby boy wearing nothing except a white diaper was toddling through the Haunted Woods when he tripped on a tree root and fell face first into a mud puddle. He groaned and sat up under the boughs of an evil looking tree groaning as he was splattered with mud. Suddenly wooden branches hoisted him up into the tree and coiled around his waist and wrists. Max whined and struggled as the arm like branches restrained him. Max grimaced as branches took off his diaper and changed him. He was then released but before he could get away more branches grabbed him and held him against a tree with large knotholes. Green, slimy sap poured out engulfing his feet before solidifying. He was helpless as an orange and yellow teddy bear creature crawled up towards him and sniffed his diaper with its big wet shiny black nose. Max grimaced as it sniffed him. Max didn’t like being sniffed like that and wet his diaper. The teddy bear creature continued sniffing him. Max struggled and squirmed. Max managed to get his arm free and squeezed the teddy bear's big wet shiny black nose. It squeaked like a toy. He giggled and did it again. The bear rubbed his sore nose and frowned. He smooshed his wet slimy nose into Max's. Max groaned as their noses pressed against each other until some wooden arms from the evil trees grabbed the teddy bear away from Max. Max got his other arm free from a branch holding it and then with some struggling pulled his feet out of the gooey green tree sap. He made his get away with the evil trees grabbing at him. He however wasn't watching where he was going and fell into some quicksand. The thick muck slowly bubbled as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper. He whined. "Sinky mud!" However some wooden arm like branches pulled him out of the quicksand. The tree branches put him safely at the bank of the quicksand bog. He went off deep into the haunted woods. However he soon encountered that teddy bear creature again. It tackled him to the floor and sniffed his diaper. Max groaned as he sniffed his diaper. Eventually he had enough and squeezed the bear's nose. It squeaked like a toy. He giggled and squeezed his nose again. Teddy frowned and sniffed his diaper again. Max squeezed his nose. The teddy bear jumped on him and held him down and sniffed him before smooshing his wet shiny nose into his face. Max groaned as it felt slimy. The teddy smeared slimy nose moisture across Max's nose before releasing him and sniffing his diaper again. He then shrunk him. The giant teddy picked up Max and sniffed him. So Max stuffed his hands up his nose, splat! They sunk into something slimy... his boogers. Max groaned and struggled and squirmed frantically tugging at the gooey boogers. "Yeeeuck!" said Teddy. He pulled Max free of the snot. He held Max by his diaper. Max wriggled about. "Yoink!" a polarchuck took the tiny Max. He sniffed him with his big wet shiny black nose. Max sweated. He didn't like being sniffed like that. The polar chuck sat down and put Max on his belly. Max immediately stuffed his hands up the polarchuck's nose. He got immediately stuck in his boogerd. Max struggled and squirmed with the snot until he tore free of it. However the polarchuck sneezed on him, covering him in snot! Max groaned as he dribbled slime every where. "Eeeeugh! You're mucky!" Teddy groaned. Max grinned as he dripped slime everywhere.